La apuesta del jefe
by Made-usagi
Summary: España y Romano juegan a las cartas ¿Quien ganará? y lo mas importante , ¿que deberá hacer el perdedor?


Hooola n.n he vuelto con otro one-shot de mi pareja yaoi favorita *^*

para que quede claro estos one-shots que he publicado no los escribo yo solita :3 si no que tambien me ayuda mi querdisima hija uke *-*

bueno espero que les guste ^^

**

* * *

La apuesta del jefe**

_**Una noche en la casa de España y **__**Romano… **_

Lovi~ ¿Quieres jugar a las cartas?– _Dijo alegremente el ojiverde mientras barajaba las cartas-_

Bastardo, no ves que estoy ocupado aggg, ¡maldición! _– Bufó Lovino que se encontraba leyendo un libro acostado en el sillón-_

Vamos Lovi~ si solo será un juego o acaso… tienes miedo de perder_ – rió burlescamente el español , sabía que si decía algo así Romano se sentiría un tanto humillado y decidiría jugar-_

¡Yo no tengo miedo!, además nunca podría perder si mi contrincante es un idiota como tu_ – exclamó enojado el italiano mientras marcaba la pagina en la cual había quedado de su libro- _

Entonces eso quiere decir que… ¿aceptas_? – pregunto sonriente _

Si si, solo reparte las cartas luego, ¿quieres?_ - decía Lovino mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a Antonio _

Bueno bueno pero esta vez el castigo del perdedor lo decidiré yo, ya que la ultima vez lo escogiste tu_ – dijo pensativo el español mientras recordaba que Lovino no le permitió comer tomate ni paella durante una semana _

Maldición, y… ¿que castigo propones?_ – pregunto un poco nervioso, ya que no se imaginaba que castigo podría proponer Antonio._

Uumm… ¡ya sé! El que pierda deberá ir quitándose una prenda_ - dijo el español muy animado, ya que se le había ocurrido un "buen" castigo_

¡¿Que? _– bufó el italiano mientras se sonrojaba levemente-_

No te preocupes este castigo también va para mi_ – diciendo esto para tratar de calmar a Romano, mientras repartía las cartas-_

¿Y quien dijo que yo quería verte sin prendas? Eso seria asqueroso_ – dijo Lovino mientras fingía repugnancia_

Ohh no seas malo Lovi… pero bueno ya es la hora de que comencemos_ – dijo el español al terminar de repartir las cartas correspondientes para cada uno-_

_**A los 10 minutos después… **_

¡Maldición!_ – exclamaba enojado el italiano_

Bueno Lovi , gané así que tienes que quitarte una prenda_- Sonriéndole victoriosamente a Romano-_

Lo sé no tienes que recordármelo bastardo_- dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta- _pero sabes… esto no se quedará así , juguemos otra ronda

Como tu digas Lovi~_ - contestó felizmente el español mientras comenzaba nuevamente a repartir las cartas-_

_**Luego de **__**6 rondas más… **_

¡Maldición! No puede ser_ – decía frustrado el italiano mientras se sacaba los pantalones quedando solo en boxers de color blanco con dibujos de tomates _

Linda ropa interior jeje… ¿quieres que juguemos la última?_ –preguntó España sin despegar la mirada de Romano, el se encontraba sin chaqueta ya que había perdido solo una vez por lastima hacia Lovino ya que no le gustaba verlo tan frustrado-_

Si la ultima esta vez tengo que ganar si o si ya que es mi ultima oportunidad_-dijo Romano dándose ánimos- _

De acuerdo, ay romano te vez tan lindo así e imagínate si pierdes ahora, no se que te voy a terminar haciendo _– suspiro algo sonrojado y entrego las cartas para comenzar el juego -_

¡Cállate bastardo pervertido!-_ mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse el italiano al darse cuenta que el español era demasiado directo para decir ese tipo de cosas-_

Bueno comencemos el juego_ – dijo Antonio riéndose un poco-_

_**A los minutos después…**_

Jeje mira España bastado_ –dijo burlescamente mientra le mostraba sus cartas a Antonio- _empieza a sacarte la camisa_ -riendo victoriosamente-_

Oh! Que sorprendente Lovi pero_… -dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa- _no lo suficiente, volví a ganar _–dijo muy feliz el ojverde-_

Tu, bastardo_ –bufo enojado el italiano_

Bien Lovi, comienza a quitarte tu ultima prenda o…_ - dijo con un tono un tanto sensual el español mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el italiano- _prefieres que el jefe te la quite_ –sonriendo maliciosamente _

¿Q…Que estas diciendo? ¡Bastardo!-_ tartamudeo el italiano _

Lo que escuchaste Lovi_ –sin borrar la sonrisa maliciosa se acerco al rostro de su amante y besó aquellos suaves labios que tanto le gustaban-_

Bastardo me los quitaré yo, pero de apenas me los saque me iré a mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo?_-suspiró avergonzado esperando la respuesta de Antonio-_

Como digas Lovi~_ -respondió feliz el español-_

Bien_ – El italiano tomó aire y con valentía se bajo rápidamente su boxer-_

Ey! Lovi~_ - pronuncio el ojiverde sin quitar su mirada del italiano-_

¿Qué quieres? Bastardo_ – susurró muy avergonzado mientras miraba hacia otro lado para no toparse con aquellos ojos que lo hacían sentir más avergonzado e intimidado –_

_Sin decir nada Antonio rápidamente toma en brazos a Romano y lo lleva a su habitación_

_¿_Que haces? ¡Bájame bastardo! Maldito pervertido,¡CHIGI_!-gritaba Lovino antes de que Antonio cerrara la puerta de su habitación dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna de lo que estaría por hacerle al pobre Italiano._

_**Fin~ n.n**_

_**

* * *

**_lalalala~les gustó? ojalá que si n.n

espero que dejen comentarios ^^ sugerencias opiniones lo que quieran ! *0* xD

turururu bueno gente que lee quiero agradecerles a todos por leer esto *O* porque sin ustedes yo no seria nada ;u;

gracias a todos


End file.
